Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments: particularly mobile wireless environments. Cable operators are also steadily increasing their wireless service offerings, including 3G, WiFi, WiMAX picocells, and femtocells, many of which can be linked to backhaul networks using the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS). However, many challenges remain for integrating mobile wireless environments with cable networks including cost reduction, maintainability, and technology interworking.